


Who's Bright Idea Was This?

by safety_dancer



Series: Shiratori Shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, i love writing these losers so much, let Shirabu rest guys, shiratorizawa sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: Whoever suggested team sleepovers should be shot. -Kawanishi Taichi, at some point, probably.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_My_Characters_Are_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY AMAZING FRIEND EMILY ILYSM I'M SO GLAD WE MET

“I really, _really_ do _not_ want to know who's bright idea this was.” Semi just got here and he already has a headache. There's music blasting from the family room; obnoxiously upbeat and loud, most likely something off one of Tendou’s playlists. The entire team was gathered at Goshiki’s house for some “fun and games”.

“It was Goshiki’s idea,” Kawanishi informs Semi, closing the door behind them. “Well, actually, I think Tendou-san kept hinting about a team sleepover or something equally stupid, and Goshiki, the fool, made it happen.”

“You’re here whining about it, but you didn't actually have to come,” Semi points out.

“What else was I supposed to do on a Friday night?”

“Sleep?”

“Damn. Damn, you're right. I should go and do that. You're the only one who knows I'm here, so I could just leave-”

“Kawanishi-senpai! Semi-senpai! You're finally here!” Goshiki comes bounding from the family room and into the foyer with megawatt grin on his face. “Welcome to my home!” He says cheerfully, “You can leave your shoes by the door, and I'll take your coats for you. The rest of the team is already here. Tendou-senpai and Shirabu-senpai are playing Mario Kart, and you _gotta_ watch them; Shirabu-senpai keeps losing and he's getting _really_ mad. He said if I kept laughing, he wouldn't toss to me at practice anymore.”

Kawanishi and Semi exchange glances as Goshiki skips off to hang up their coats, and Kawanishi’s normally passive expression turns slightly smug.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay,” he says.

“You just want to watch Shirabu get his ass kicked at Mario Kart.”

“Yep.”

Both boys walk into the family room, where the rest of team is in the midst of controlled chaos. Tendou is doubled over in laughter as he effortlessly brings his character into 1st place, whereas Shirabu is angrily mashing the buttons of his controller and yelling unintelligibly, coming in dead last. Yamagata is cheering them on from his spot on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap that tilts dangerously every time he moves. Reon is showing Ushijima how to play a game on Goshiki’s PSP, calmly explaining everything as Ushijima follows his instructions with a frown of concentration.

Goshiki appears a few moments later with an armful of soda cans and other snacks. “Here we go,” he says, dumping everything onto the coffee table that had been pushed out of the way of Tendou and Shirabu. He starts passing out the drinks, playing the part of a perfect host. Only once everyone else has something does he grab his own snack, moving to plop down on the couch beside Yamagata. “You and me next?” He asks hopefully, pointing to the video game.

“You're on.”

Semi sits down on the other end of the sofa, leaning sideways and propping his feet up on Kawanishi’s legs as the middle blocker takes a seat next to him.

“Move your feet.”

“Nah. Hey, Shirabu! Are you even trying?”

“Shut the fuck _up_ ,” Shirabu snaps, keeping his eyes trained on the screen. “Stop throwing those _stupid_ turtle shells, Tendou-san!”

Tendou responds by throwing a banana peel instead, causing Shirabu’s character to spin wildly and fall off the road. With a frustrated growl/scream, Shriabu drops his controller and stands. “I'm done. I quit.”

“Aww, c’mon Kenjirou!" Tendou pleads, "Don't be a sore loser~”

Shirabu flips him off, stalking towards Ushijima and Reon.

“Give him time to heal,” Kawanishi says seriously, loud enough for Shirabu to hear, as evidenced by the glare the setter turns on him. “His ego was fatally wounded tonight.”

“Go to hell, Kawanishi!”

Goshiki jumps off the couch and picks up the controller. “I'll finish for him, Tendou-senpai!” He says, giving a confident thumbs up.

“Don't cry when you lose!” Tendou grins, and resumes the game. A few minutes later, he's staring in shock at the big words over his character reading _2nd Place!_

Goshiki pats him on the shoulder gently. “Don't cry when you lose!” He repeats gleefully, his own character proudly driving underneath the words _1st Place!_

The boys on the couch are in hysterics. “He fucking got _you_ , Tendou!” Yamagata wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes. “Shit, you were _leagues_ behind him.”

“What the _damn_ ,” Tendou murmurs, awed. Passing his own controller back to Yamagata, he turns excitedly and grabs Goshiki's shoulders tightly. “That was so cool! Teach me your ways, Tsutomu!”

Goshiki beams at the praise, color high on his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes as he says, “Some things can't be taught, Tendou-senpai. You just gotta have the talent.”

“Are you saying I don't have talent?”

At that, the others start cracking up all over again. “Burn,” Semi says, “Goshiki, you're my favorite now.”

“Thank you, Semi-senpai!”

“I don't think I want to play against him now,” Yamagata jokes, “I'm just going to be humiliated like Tendou.”

“Excuse _me_!” Tendou splutters. They ignore him.

“I'll go easy on you, Yamagata-senpai!”

“Don't you fucking _dare._  Don't hurt my pride any more than necessary.”

 

[/]

 

It's around one in the morning by the time they turn off the gaming console, everyone thoroughly and completely _done_ with the fucking game.

“I can't believe nobody managed to beat Goshiki at Mario Kart,” Semi says snidely, “You are all _weak_.”

“Ahem. I didn't see you even _attempting_ to _try_ ,” Shirabu retorts from the other side of the room.

The whole team (minus Semi) had taken turns playing against Goshiki, and not a single one of them had won. Reon came incredibly close, enough so that he had the rest of the team practically screaming their encouragement; even Ushijima seemed to have gotten into it, as he laid a hand on Reon’s shoulder and watched the race with a strange intensity. Reon lost by less than a _second_ , much to the frustration of everyone but Goshiki, who had only slumped over, panting as if he had just run a mile.

“That was _so close,_ ” he had whispered breathlessly.

After that last game had ended, they opted to do something more calm, like watching a movie. Except Tendou wanted to watch a horror film, and surprisingly it was Kawanishi who seconded.

Semi ended up covering Goshiki’s eyes for the majority of the movie, despite the first year’s protests that he could handle watching it. Ushijima looked more confused than afraid, occasionally asking things like, “Why would she go down the stairs if she was aware of the danger?” or, “If he was smart, he would have left the lights on.”

Shirabu had turned pale and his hands were fisted in the material of Kawanishi's shirt sleeve, but otherwise, he didn't visibly react. Tendou and Yamagata kept up a running commentary about everything, and Reon continuously shushed them, being the only one legitimately invested in _watching_ the film.

“If any of you get nightmares tonight, you'll have to suffer in silence,” Semi says once the end credits begin rolling. He flicks off the t.v. and spreads out his bedroll, crawling in and burying himself under his blanket.

“I barely even got to see it…” Goshiki mumbles, looking put out.

“I did you a favor, Goshiki. Believe me. You should be grateful.”

“I thought it was pretty good, as far as horrors go,” Reon says, lying down on his back with his hands under his head. “I might have liked it more if I could have actually heard more of the dialogue, though.” Somehow, he manages to sound totally calm and incredibly annoyed at the same time.

There's nothing but guilty silence from where Tendou and Yamagata have bedded down for the night.

“You guys should have seen Shirabu's face,” Kawanishi says, and though the others can't see his face in the darkness, they can hear the grin in his next words; “I'm honestly surprised he didn't rip my sleeve, the way he was holding onto it. I now truly understand what it means to 'turn as white as a sheet.' I actually _saw_ the blood drain from his face.”

"Tell me you have photographic evidence, Taichi."

"Sadly, no. You'll just have to believe."

“ _Anyway,_ I for one, thought Ushijima’s thoughts on the movie were fucking wonderful,” Yamagata says, “I too, wonder why they always gotta go into the dimly lit basement and shit when they _know_ that that's gonna get them killed.”

“It wasn't very tactful of them at all,” Ushijima agrees seriously. “The smarter thing to do would have been-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Shirabu cuts in suddenly, sounding clearly distressed, “But somebody please help me.”

Everyone sits up and looks over towards their setter, and immediately, three of them are whipping out their cell phones.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Semi whispers, covering his mouth to stifle laughter as his camera flash goes off.

“Delete that photo,” Shirabu hisses, “Or I'll throw your phone off the nearest bridge, and then throw you after it.” He would have tried to grab for the device, except he’s kind of trapped underneath a sleeping Goshiki. The future ace is laying sideways, half on his own bedroll and half on Shirabu's, his arms thrown over the setter’s chest and his head pillowed on Shirabu’s shoulder.

Tendou and Kawanishi both snap a quick photo as well, and Shirabu groans. He wishes he had something to throw at them. “I hate all of you so much,” he mutters, closing his eyes and resigning himself to his fate.

“You love us~” Tendou says. “Hayato, I'm sending this to you for when you find your phone.”

“Bless you, thank you.”

“As soon as I'm free, I'm going to stab all of you.”

“You do you, Kenjirou. By the way, I think Tsutomu is drooling.”

“Oh my g- _save me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I can't believe I'm making a series out of these. There's more to come I already have ideas. 
> 
> pls yell at/with me abt these losers!!! Tumblr: littleamericanduck


End file.
